


let me take care of you

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (if that's a thing...), Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Threesome, Voyeurism, canon!verse, consent!kink, i guess... since jimmy's there, implied bottom!Cas, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Jimmy helps Cas figure out how to get Dean's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixMaroussia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixMaroussia/gifts).



> this is one of the emoji fics I've been working on this weekend... it got kind of long so i figured i'd post it on ao3 too. 
> 
> for this fic, it's my first attempt at canon verse dcj (something i want to explore more at some point). but for the purposes of this fic, pretend amelia and claire don't exist because otherwise things would get awkward...
> 
> come visit me on [tumblr](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) if you want to read my other emoji ficlets and see the other random nonsense i write that's too short to go on ao3 :)

“I don’t understand,” Castiel says as he peruses the aisle of shoes.  “Why would any of this change Dean’s opinion of me?”

He can feel Jimmy’s internal eye roll as the human struggles to find the best way to express himself.  Technically, Castiel could reach into the man’s consciousness and extract whatever information he wanted, but that seemed to invasive and unfair to the man who was offering him his body.  Their current system of verbalization is imperfect, but it’s more comfortable than the alternative.

_Look, just trust me.  He’s not **seeing**  you anymore, you gotta do something to change that.  And this will **definitely**  do that._

Following Jimmy’s advice, he picks a pair of shoes.  In line at the check-out, Jimmy convinces him to make another impulse purchase.  Although he doesn’t explain _why_ he insists on the black pair of glasses, Castiel can feel his pleasure and excitement radiating outward.

Jimmy guides him through putting everything on.  Most if it’s easy because it’s his own clothing, merely a few additions and subtractions.  He obediently loses the trench coat and suit jacket. Puts on the shoes and glasses  He asks Jimmy to guide him through properly tying the tie, but Jimmy dismisses it.

_The guy likes you looking messy.  Leave it.  And the hair too, leave it a mess._

Castiel slowly puts down the comb he’d purchased and stares at his reflection.  Well, _Jimmy’s_  reflection, technically.

“Are you sure?”  When he hears a general sense of confusion, he adds, “That Dean will be interested?”

There’s a string of obscenities that Castiel doesn’t catch followed by a long sigh.   _Look, I know the finer points of human interaction escape you.  But trust me, **trust me** , the boy’s so fucking into you it’s pathetic.  You don’t look at people like that if they’re just interested in friendship, and he finds **way**  too many excuses to crowd your space and touch you._

“Oh.”  It should bring him some degree of pleasure to hear that, but the knowledge sits uncomfortably in his gut.  “I see.”

_What?  What’s wrong?  What’d I say?_

Although he’d rather not voice his insecurities, he knows Jimmy well enough that he sees the futility in hiding it.  The human can be quite persistent and over the past year has found a number of very annoying songs that he will sing on a continuous loop until Castiel caves in.  

“You think that Dean is physically attracted to this vessel?”

 _Yes._ His answer’s a little unsure, as if he’s searching what Castiel said for the real question.  When he next speaks, he starts slowly but then gains more confidence, as though sure he’s hit the nail on the head.   _Are you worried he’s only interested in your body and not you?  Like… he’d be fine if it was either of us behind the wheel?_

Castiel’s silence is answer enough.  

_Look, Cas-  I don’t know how much of it’s physical attraction but it’s definitely not all of it.  He likes you. **You** , I promise.  And of course he does, you’re a kick ass angel of the lord who’s not a total dick like the other angels.  You’ve been amazing to me and I’ve seen what some of your brothers and sisters do to their vessels.  Seriously, he’s into you.  _

He lets the praise sink in.  Whether or not it’s true, it’s nice to know Jimmy feels that way.  Once the moment passes, Jimmy’s tone lightens.

_Now let’s go get the pretty boy to fuck us._

“You’re okay with that?  With me using your body to…”

The permission has been implicitly given, but Castiel dares not take it without Jimmy fully giving his consent.  

_Not gonna lie, it’s weird that I won’t be behind the wheel, but I am super on board.  Dude is fine and I am definitely willing to share if it means getting to tap that._

There’s no lie behind his words, and sufficiently appeased, Castiel seeks out Dean.

It takes some planning.  Sam is out to get beer, but that only leaves Dean alone in the motel for possibly an hour.  Through some angelic intervention (masterminded by Jimmy), the Impala’s tire goes flat right outside a bar.  A bar where a lovely blond takes an interest in Sam and manages to distract him from going back immediately.

Convinced of their privacy, he appears in Dean’s room, startling the hunter as he’s cleaning his guns.

“Cas!” he barks out in annoyance, jumping slightly.  He glares at Cas before turning back to the gun pieces he’s dropped, but immediately does a double-take, licking his lips as his eyes rake up and down Cas’ body.  Although he glances at everything, he lingers on the tousled hair, the glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose, the blue tie (making him dart back up to look at Castiel’s eyes), the narrow waist of his pants, and finally resting on the red high heels.  

“Do you like them?” he asks, feeling emboldened by Dean’s reaction.

Dean’s first response is to swallow and rub his jaw.  Once he’s collected himself enough to form words, he evades the question.  “Dudes don’t wear heels, Cas.”

“That’s not true.  They were invented for use by male horse riders and were favored by the nobility of many courts.”  After a gentle nudge from Jimmy, he stops short of listing specific kings who wore them.  “And that’s not what I asked, Dean.  I asked if you like them.”

His cheeks are an appealing shade of red, one that he thinks nicely compliments his new shoes.  Dean stares in disbelief at Cas, eyes wide in surprise before they dip down to his feet again.  Turning away, he nods.  “Yeah, I kinda like ‘em.”

It takes little work from there.  Slipping into the hunter’s lap, Dean makes no protest.  If anything, he’s eager for the proximity as his hands come up to bracket Cas’ hips.  Castiel can feel the beginnings of Dean’s erection, a definitive sign of interest in the proceedings.  Emboldened, he leans down and kisses Dean.

Castiel has no experience with kissing, but Jimmy whispers encouragement and directions.  How to work his lips, his tongue, how to bite just right and when to pull back and leave him wanting more.  It’s thrilling not only to be kissing Dean after so long _wanting_  it, but doubly so because Jimmy’s there directing him.

A stray thought drags him out of the moment.  Jimmy.

“Dean,” he pleads, already out of breath.  

“Yeah Cas?”

“Would you… Are you going to fuck me?”  

His blunt question is met with a moan and Dean gripping him tight, rocking up into him.  “Yes.”  His voice is rough and the hunter seems unable to say anything more, though he does take a moment to push the glasses back into place.

But when Dean leans in for another kiss, Castiel turns his head away.  Dean meets his cheek with a wet kiss, then gently turns Cas’ head to face him.  “What is it?”

Jimmy’s confusion echoes Dean’s, and it’s a strange feeling to both see and feel the same emotion from both of them.  He shivers, wishing he could feel more from them each.  

“Jimmy.”  It takes a moment for Dean’s eyes to light up in understanding, but Cas goes on in a rush.  “He’s amenable to these proceedings - I already asked, and he’s been quite helpful in advising me how to kiss you and dress for you - but I wasn’t sure if you would be equally okay with a third party being involved-”

“Cas.”

“-and it seemed pertinent to check before things-”

“Cas.”

“-escalated beyond what might be your comfort level if you knew the full situation-”

“ _Cas!”_

Dean’s shout reaches him at the same time as Jimmy’s internal shove.  He grinds to a halt, stumbling over his last few words as he snaps his mouth shut.

A hand comes up to stroke his cheek, green eyes boring into him as though trying to see both angel and human.  “Jimmy really in there watching?  Helpin’ you out?”

He nods, wanting to look away but Dean’s hand is as gentle as it is firm in holding him there.

“If Jimmy’s on board, I’m on board.  That’s…  That’s actually pretty hot.”

There are no words to express the happiness Jimmy feels at hearing that, but it bursts out through Castiel’s lips as a low groan.  Dean chuckles and kisses the corners of his lips, then works his way down his jaw and neck.

“Shhh, Cas.”  He works his lips over his pulse point, sucking and then dragging his teeth.  “Let me take care of you.   _Both_  of you.”

 


End file.
